Fix your broken eyes on me
by youwantedmedead
Summary: It was a boring Sunday at Izumi's and Tai felt neglected by Izzy in favor of the computer. Tai has a plan to get Izzy's attention.


**Just a bit of a rambling before starting, seeing how this is my very first Digimon fanfic. I used to like this series when I was a kid, but never paid that much attention to it. A few months ago I stumbled upon a few .gifs of this series and pleasant memories flooded back in, causing this unhealthy Digimon phase I'm in lately (I'm more obsessed now than when I was 10). I know I'm not that great of a writer but I HAD to write a fic and it HAD to be Tai/Izzy, that I discovered being my favorite pairing, both as friendship and as 'something more'. I suck even more at giving titles, so I stole a phrase from the lyrics of "Broadcast quality" by The Receiving End Of Sirens.**

**WARNINGS: not that many warnings, in my opinion. This fic could be rated a light R because the descriptions of masturbation and fantasies aren't that long or super detailed. For the sake of the story both Tai and Izzy (and Matt and Sora) are almost legal, around 16-17 years old.**

* * *

><p>"Izzyyyyyyy…"<br>That whine has been getting on the red headed boy's nerves for the past two hours, gradually becoming more frequent and with a cadence of 1.8 minutes in the last half an hour.

It was a dull Sunday afternoon and Tai went to visit his friend because he didn't have anything else to do, but he's almost regretting his decision: he should've known that Izzy would pay more attention to that computer of his than to his guests, but hope is the last to die.

…Despite the fact that he's known Izzy for the past six years and the boy hasn't changed at all.

"Tai, I promise, I'm almost done," Izzy pleaded, perfectly aware he's been repeating that since his friend has arrived and showing no sign of stopping typing any time soon.

"Yeah, you said that two hours ago, one hour and a half ago, one hour ago, half an hour ago and five minutes ago," Tai pouted and sprawled back on the bed. Izzy cringed at the truth, but continued typing quickly, he had to finish that project soon, for Gennai's sake!

The brunette boy cracked one eye open and glanced at Izzy, hoping to see some kind of reaction or, impossible, see the red head switch the computer off. He sighed and sprung up in a sitting position, moving his feet to kick an invisible ball. Tai was growing frustrated and would do anything to get a reaction from Izzy or, better, shift the genius' attention to himself.

_Anything_. Uhm…

Many ideas darted through Tai's mind, but it was the last one that made him chuckle evilly, as well as feel a bit warm and naughty. He told himself he was going to do it only to see Izzy's outraged, flustered face, gulping down his feelings for the other guy instead.

He's never told anyone, not even Matt who was supposedly his best friend, but Tai was intrigued by the idea of himself with another guy. Matt was off limits, Sora would have kicked both their asses, hard; TK, Davis and Ken were a little bit young for his liking, not to mention Cody; Joe was Joe, even though he'd changed positively in the past few years, but it was a no. That left Izzy: sure, there was more than half of the school population to pick from, if Tai wanted to experiment with a boy so badly, but Izzy looked like a challenge. Maybe it was the secluded life the friend carried on, preferring computers over sports, maybe it was his trademark shyness and polite manners that made Tai wanting to break those barriers, wanting to see other aspects of Izzy…

Who was he kidding? Tai _~liked_ Izzy: his nerdiness that saved everybody's sorry asses more than once in the Digital World, his curious ebony eyes, the gentle curve of his jaw…Okay, now he's sounding like a girl. Still, he couldn't help but hate how the friend was more interested in computers than in Tai people, often feeling the urge to forcibly pry Izzy from his seat and drag him to, I don't know, the park to enjoy a beautiful sunny day and eat an ice cream together.

Tai was shaken from those corny thoughts by his phone going off.

As the holders of the Friendship and Love crests, Matt and Sora noticed things, more precisely what was going on between Tai and Izzy. There was a very high percentage of possibility that everybody and their mothers knew that the football jock and the computer freak had feelings for each others, except said guys who lived in blissful obliviousness.

It wasn't like Tai wasn't subtle. He always made up excuses to see Izzy, like begging the genius to help him with his homework every other day or asking for a check up of his laptop every week –I mean, _really_ now?

Another important detail was that Tai could be surprisingly shy towards whom he liked, Sora knew it well.

Izzy, on the other hand, was harder to read. Always so emotionally collected and so absorbed in his computers, he never showed interest in people whatsoever, never had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend) in middle school and it looked like he didn't have one while attending high school either.

His behavior around Tai was crucial. Since they became Digidestined, Izzy always hang around their leader, even when the group was forced to separate or people spontaneously left to recollect their thoughts; he calmed Tai down when Kari was sick, he fought at Tai's side against Piedmon and Diaboromon before Matt stepped in, he was able to be Tai's voice of reason in many occasions.

Determined to wake _those two_ up, Sora and Matt decided to play Cupids and finally put an end to that frustrating occurrence. The blonde called Tai.

"'llo?"

"Hey Tai, it's Matt. Do you mind if Sora and I come over in a few?"

The question must've startled Tai, taking in the silence coming from the other line.

"Tai?"

"Err, I'm sorry, but I have to go to…to the dentist!" Tai stuttered.

"The dentist?"

"Y-yeah, my wisdom tooth hurts like a bitch."

"Oh…Okay then, see you next time."

"Okay, bye," Tai quickly ended the call.

Matt stared at his phone for a second before prompting Sora.

"Either he's going to Izzy or he's already there," he stated, and the couple quickly left the tennis court to ambush Tai at Izumi's.

"The dentist?" Izzy asked bewildered, actually turning away from the screen to face Tai.

"Oh, don't mind that," Tai brushed it off quickly, cursing his friend for deciding to pay attention to him at the wrong time. Izzy stared a few seconds more but shrugged and resumed typing.

Sighing, Tai sat more comfortably on the bed with his back against the creamy wall and mentally calculated how long it'd take Matt and Sora to find him: if his guts were telling him the truth, his blond friend didn't fall for his lie and was heading straight at Izumi's. He had no idea where they were at, so he had to do something quickly.

Quietly but hurriedly unbuckling his belt and undoing the zip of his pants, Tai had an ear perked towards the door to be ready to abort the mission in case he heard footsteps approaching or the doorbell ring. Izzy was, as expected, too focused on that damned monitor to notice anything happening around him. Tai hissed, "Fuck that," and hastily slipped a hand in his boxers, praying Mrs Izumi wasn't going to enter the room any time soon.

His mental planning had already made Tai half hard, causing the first touch to send shock waves through his body and making him bite back a tiny moan at the pleasant feeling darting from his hardening cock. Glancing at the clock on the opposite wall, it remembered him he had to get a move on before someone or other busted him.

Desperate to get Izzy's attention and possibly conclude something quickly, Tai lowered his jeans a bit more and moved his hand faster. He imagined Izzy's lips wrapped around his firm cock, chuckling internally at the possible scientific approach the friend would engage before finally shutting up and suck Tai off. It was kind of a turn on, for the brunette, the mental image of a focused Izzy on his knees, his red head bobbing up and down and little grunts echoing his own.

In a state of almost-orgasm bliss, Tai could've sworn he saw Izzy stiffen in his chair, as if he was trying to know what was going on without daring to turn. Wanting to play along, Tai decided to be less quiet to let the other guy listen to him pleasuring himself.

When he saw Izzy move slightly, Tai braced himself for the friend's embarrassed fury and hissed reprimands, but was surprised to see him first adjusting in his chair, then cautiously moving his free hand to his crotch. A soft, "Ah!" escaped from Izzy's lips, who froze and pretended he was still busy with his computer. Tai knew better, though, and was genuinely surprised and pleased by the turning of the events, pumping harder with renewed courage.

"I think I'm missing a part of the plan," Sora puffed while running behind Matt, "What should we do if Tai is already at Izzy's?"

"The same thing we'd do if he just got there when we arrive: force the two of them to spill everything out," Matt replied.

"But what if they finally decided to confess their sentiments and we get there, ruining the atmosphere?"

"Nah, they've been like this for the past three-four years at the very least, they're too awkward and shy to make a move."

"I can't seriously believe they haven't noticed the feelings they have for each other yet," Sora stressed.

"Well, Tai's skull is thicker than concrete and Izzy, albeit smart, is too deep in his computer world to understand mundane things such as sentiments," Matt pointed out.

After a moment of silence to take a breath, waiting for the light to turn green, he continued with a smirk playing on his features, "I bet Izzy is old fashioned and is waiting for Tai to confess first," he chuckled.

"Matt!" Sora scolded, trying hard not to smile.

"Haha, sorry, I couldn't help it," Matt apologized, pulling Sora along once it was their turn to cross the street.

It couldn't be possible…Was Tai _seriously_ jerking off? On his bed? And not hiding the fact that he was enjoying himself! Izzy didn't need to turn to see what was going on, he just naively grasped to the conviction that if he didn't see it then it wasn't happening, but Tai's not exactly muffled moans forced Izzy to accept the reality. And the hard on that was taking more and more space in his pants.

Izzy couldn't help but breathe faster, a firm grip on the mouse with his right hand while the left snaked further down to unbuckle his slacks and stroke his stiff member rapidly; his nape and ears looked bright red, he was surely blushing hard. Izzy was so dying of embarrassment, he wanted to be swallowed by the carpeted floor: it was all Tai's fault, with his hiccupped moans, his tonic and tan legs, _his damned idea to jerk off to get attention, goddammit_.

The computer genius was going to lose it quickly. Not patience, no, he was too _busy_ to get angry at Tai, but rather his self control. Loosing his grip from the mouse to focus better on his masturbation (the two guys got well past the point where it was impossible to pretend nothing was happening), he adjusted on his chair, opened his legs more and threw his head back when a particular stroke made him shudder with pleasure. Flashes of fantasies that always made Izzy wake up with a throbbing morning wood passed in front of his eyes –Tai kissing him, Tai on top of him, Tai teasing him, Tai pounding in him hard…

Conscious to be unable to hold back any longer, Izzy slapped a hand on his mouth when he felt a moan building up in his throat the faster he jerked off. He eventually couldn't resist anymore and turned to look at Tai, who was close as well: his breathing was more erratic and he was unconsciously bucking his hips, with his eyes tightly shut and his redder lips parted.

The last straw was when Tai finally climaxed and arched his back, muttering what sounded like Izzy's name through gritted teeth, making the younger guy come shortly after. They sat in silence, except for their heavy breathing after their quick but intense jerking off, unable to look at each other in the eyes. Squirts of semen laid sadly on the carpeted floor or under the desk, waiting to be cleaned off.

Tai was the first to stand up and zip his pants back up, asking shyly for something to clean the mess. Izzy looked at him with big cloudy eyes before hurriedly making himself presentable again and handing his friend the box of paper tissues that was in the nightstand.

They cleaned the translucent stains without uttering a word, too focused on thinking of some apology or awkward ice breaker but too embarrassed to speak.

"Izzy, I'm-" Tai took all his Courage but what interrupted by the doorbell. Both him and Izzy held their breath, listening to Mrs Izumi welcome the guests and hearing Sora's voice say, "We're here to check something with Izzy but we'll leave very soon."

At light speed, Tai and Izzy threw the tissues in the bin and pretended to be busy doing nothing. The door to Izzy's bedroom opened the second the chair swiveled in place, making it look like Izzy was glued to his computer as always while Tai was reading a comic book laying on the bed. Matt and Sora stood on the doorframe in silence, examining the room. They glanced at each other from the corner of the eye, sharing an accomplice look.

"Hi guys," Matt greeted hiding a smirk, "We were around here and decided to pass by."

Tai and Izzy forced a smile on their faces.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your _exciting_ afternoon," the blonde continued suggestively.

"See you at school," Sora bid goodbye, following Matt back in the hallway but stopping immediately, "Ah, Tai, that comic book is upside down," she winked and left for good.

When they heard the main door close behind their friends, Izzy and Tai groaned in mortification, the first hitting his head against the desk and the second hiding under the comic book.

"I'm really sorry!" Tai apologized, ashamed for that freaking idea of his, at the same time Izzy cried out, "I like you!".

They looked at each other totally flabbergasted.

"It's…no…I…Argh!" The whole situation was so crazy and embarrassing, Izzy didn't know what possessed him to confess his feelings.

Tai turned as red as Izzy's hair and gaped, unable to think of the right thing to say. Of course it was misinterpreted by Izzy.

"It's perfectly fine if you don't reciprocate, I just had to tell you after what just happened and-"

His uneasy ramblings were silenced by Tai springing from the bed to lock lips with him.

"I don't masturbate in my friends' room just for sport," Tai grinned once they finally broke apart, "I admit I wanted to draw your attention and embarrass you, but I'd have never done it if I didn't like you," he said cheekily.

"Ah, what a plan you had!" Izzy retorted, punching Tai's arm for good measure, but pinked at the last part of the phrase.

The brunette smiled, "You know I'm an idiot. Isn't that what you like about me?"

Izzy rolled his eyes but found himself hugging the taller friend.

"I can't believe what just happened…" he breathed, blushing madly in Tai's chest.

"Yah, me neither," Tai barked out a laugh while wrapping both his arms around the red headed guy, who joined soon in the laughter

"What do we do now?" Tai eventually asked, still embraced to the shorter male.

"You know, if you hadn't distracted me I'd have finished that project already," Izzy replied smugly and reached for the chair, but Tai held him in place.

"Liar," he grinned and kissed Izzy again.

"Well, everything went better than expected."

"Yep, we didn't even need to rush all the way here, we ran for nothing, haha."

"Who insisted on checking on Tai and Izzy and eventually force them to confess?"

Matt pretended not to hear.

"At least we won't have to witness the sexual frustration going on between the two of them anymore."

"Even if we'll now have to see them in love-love mode?" Sora asked mischievously.

The blonde took a moment to reply, "Yeah, anything is better than Tai's bullshit."

"Ha, the dentist…He couldn't come up with a more stupid lie," the girl laughed.


End file.
